prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Haruno Aida (anime)
Haruno Aida (愛田 春野 Aida Haruno) is the protagonist in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. She lives with her parents at Sweet Love Patisserie. She is a Lovely type idol using pink theme color. Her alter ego is Pink Rose France. She introduces her magical girl self as "Fairy of Pretty Flowers, Pink Rose France!" (美しい花のフェアリー、ピンク・ローズ・フランス！''Utsukushī Hana no Fearī, Pink Rōzu Furansu!) 'Appearance' Haruno has pink tied in two buns with pink ribbons, and pink eyes. Her Winter attire consists of pale pink jacket with pink heart zipper, two small opposite small pockets, as well as "AH" letters on the right corner. She also wears pink skirt, light pink stockings, and pink shoes. For Spring/Summer, she wears light pink shirt with collar and attached pink bow tie covered with pink skirt, as well as medium-length white frilly socks and pink Mary Jane shoes. 'Personality' As a Lovely type idol, Haruno is full of imagination and dreams, she also appear to be obssessed with cute things. She does not, however, appear to shown any concern for she statistics. Off stage, Haruno is a girl with beautiful smile. She feels that in order to fulfill her dreams, she must work hard and not lose to anyone. She has cherished the dream to be a fairy like those from her books since she was a little girl. 'Background' Haruno heavily involved with the Kanimals after seeing Puririn for the first time, and bound to take care of her and the others that she encounters. She builds the Kanimals House, a house made from everyday objects for Puririn. She also serves as the house's landlord and allows other Kanimals to live in the Kanimal House under a house rental contract. She is shown to have a crush on François Cartier. After meeting Mayuri, she tries to be friends with her but failed due to their different point of views about the Kanimals and her inexperience being a Little Fairy. Mayuri later admitted that Haruno can be a potential Little Fairy if she puts her effort to it. Her wish is to be more capable girl, and not being a klutz. 'Chronology' '''The Beginning Haruno moves to Primrose Private Academy and is admiring her dorm room when a man walks in and introduces himself as Ueda Soichiro. Ueda then gives Haruno a tour of the school, and along the way, they encounter Mayuri Kaido. Outside, Ueda tells Haruka her dream to become a children's book author and then asks Haruno what her dream is. Embarrased, Haruno lies and says she saw a raccoon dog in the forest and runs into the forest. There, she hears a voice which turns out to be a pink dog. Later, a bird with a red chest flies down to help that dog but Haruno stops the animals from hurting her face. Haruka then finds out that they are named Puririn (Rabbit) and Blau (Cat). Ueda, who followed Haruka into the forest, got her dream turned into Akawaru by Blanc Noir. Haruno runs away with Puririn and Blau. Later on, her Flower Bloom Voice shines when Haruno lets her feelings out. With the Princess Charm Mirror and Flower Bloom Voice, Haruno transforms into Pink Rose France, the Fairy of Pretty Pink Flowers. At the end of episode, Haruno goes to the school auditorium and sings her song, titled "Hatsukoi Shiny Day". 'Group Forming' In Episode 104, Sonata, Marin, Reina, Saki, Lea, and Naru are performing an idol club called SE Latin. Haruno, whilst unable to get into the swing of things as she is worried, notices a lack of her usual performance. Reina shows Haruno messages from all of her fans, showing that there are still people who support her. After these problems, the next day, Haruno able to perform alongside members of SE Latin. 'Etymology' Aida (愛田): Ai (愛) means "love", referring to her motif, while da (田) means "field". "Aida" (間) as a common phrase, means "in between". Haruno (春野): Haru (春) means 'spring' while No (野) means 'field'. As a syllabus, "no" can indicate a possessive. "Haruno" as a phrase would also mean "Of Spring". 'Relationships' Main François Cartier: The boy Haruno loves. Mayuri Kaido: At first, Mayuri told Haruno when she was late to academy to reflect on her actions. After that, Mayuri asked Haruno to teach Haruno piano and she agreed. They spent some time together when training. When the song finished, Mayuri helps Haruno and tells Haruno how she's not perfect. When she saw Haruno transforming and having problems with Akawaru, she tried to protect Haruno, which resulted in her becoming a Fairy Idol. They then became good friends. Reina Takamori: Reina is Haruno's teammate. She's the complete opposite of Haruno and seems to find her teammate a bit bothersome at times. Reina is a serious perfectionist, whereas Haruno is very hard-working sweetie. Reina gives her pointers about how to come up with fighting, even though Haruno has a hard time understanding her. However, over time, their relationship developed. Megumi Akishino: Haruno and Megumi are members of SE Latin. The two get along pretty well, Haruno was one of the few that was immediately friendly with Megumi when she first arrived. She indirectly helped Megumi want to become an idol when the two worked on a TV show together. Haruno was also one of the first few to say that Megumi should join SE Latin after they all sang together and was thrilled that she joined, she also pleaded with Ueda with the rest of SE Latin to allow Megumi to join, which worked after they performed for her. Sonata Otome: Sonata is Haruno's teammate. In order to claim Reina for herself, Sonata first targets to take Haruno away to join SE Latin. Germania 07 Members Shiori Yumehara: Haruno and Shiori have a friendly friendship. When the secret of Shiori's shyness being came out, Haruno was furious and felt that she had betrayed them. Later, once Shiori returns and explains everything, professing her deep desire to continue to sing with them, Haruno proceeds to hug/strangle her, claiming that she wouldn't forgive Shiori. Chieri Yamakawa: At first Chieri behaved as Tsundere ''around Haruno and genuinely attempted to keep distant until she got to know her. While she enjoys her admiration at times, she rarely complies with her wish to recognize her as a friendly figure and has no problem being blunt with her. Despite their differences, they both agree on strange or minimal things and can be childish over others. Angela Sakuragi: Haruno has heard about Angela through Mayuri. When they first meet, Haruno gets embarrassed a couple of times. However, she defended Angela's dream of becoming a fashion designer when she was captured by Evil Twins. Paola Himeko: Haruno didn't like Paola in the beginning, since she tried to kiss François. Haruno was slow to accept Paola, but eventually came around with time. The two were later put in a unit project with Sonata and Mayuri, and clashed over the best way to execute it. However, thanks to François, they managed to blend their ideas perfectly and remain friends afterwards. LeaF: Haruno instantly forms a kinship with LeaF from the moment they meet, recognising the young singer's natural gift for singing and dancing. The two of them form a mutual respect and almost a friendship over the course, and able to help inspire strength in one (Haruno) and passion in the other (LeaF). Saki Kurumizawa: Another one of Haruno's teammates. '''Other' Shiho Fujiura: One of Haruno's friends and teammates which Haruno admires very much. Judy Robinson: One of Haruno's fellow classmates. Judy shows her big admiration to Haruno. She is the one who gave Haruno the nickname "Haruno-tan". Cacao Tachikawa: Even though Haruno doesn't consider Cacao a "wonder" prodigy because of her exceptional knowledge, they manage to get along, but Cacao usually scolds Haruno because of her childish personality. Cacao calls her "Aino," which Haruno dislikes. Kirara Nijiiro: Haruno and Kirara aren't shown to talk to each other much, but it is mentioned in manga that they cook together. Haruno states that if Kirara is eating alone, it will become a huge disaster, so in order to prevent that, she has to carefully watch over Kirara. Kirara also idolizes Haruno because of her talent in cooking too. Freja Moroboshi: Haruno claims Freja is as cute as Haruno. She enjoys dressing Haruno up, petting her, and spending time with her. Haruno often acts as if she dislikes Freja, but actually Freja genuinely cares for her. Haruno affectionally calls Freja "Furu-furu", back when Freja calls Haruno "Harunon". Hanami Nishikawa: She is considered to be her main "Mommy" and due to this, she is normally with her. During Season 3 they are often together. 'Game Information' In game, the main boy or girl protagonist takes the role of becoming an idol, making Haruno to be secondary protagonist. Haruno lives in Sweet Love Patisserie with her parents and one older sister. She rarely ventures out from home. On her day-off, she likes to look around your house. If the weather is bad (Rainy or Stormy) she will not leave her house at all. 'Trivia' *Birthday: 10 May *Brand: Twinkle Cute *In English version, her name is Harriet Aida. *Haruno is the second shortest of a group, the shortest being Judy Robinson. *People's first impression of Haruno that she is eager to begin her idol life. *The first thing Haruno does in every morning is eating breakfast. * According to Haruno, everything is amazing like a baby dolphin, as heard in Episode 41. * "Ballerina of Tragedy" and "Ja♡Ja♡Ja Yay!" are the only episodes where she is a minor character. * Like any other protagonists in Pretty Country franchise - she has hair tied in two buns (odango), is French of origin, is a Lovely type idol using pink theme color, and is obsessed with a boy at the same origin as her. * Good at cooking but bad at English, as in Episode 59 where Haruno gets lost when the gang goes to America and she does not know how to find her way in that language. But recently, she wants to improve and learn more of it. * Her weakness is talking to foreigners. * One bad thing about Haruno that Chieri sometimes doesn't get along very well with her. * She has 1 buddy star as seen in Episode 38 after Ms. Ichihara took her second one. * She has been sent to detention about two times, first since Episode 33. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:French characters Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Lovely Idols Category:Protagonist Category:Latin Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters